


Snippets from the Sea

by SincerelySerotonin



Series: Maiden of the Sea [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A few trigger warnings as follows, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Changed rating to Mature just in case., Depression, F/M, Graphic descriptions of violence, Lustful undead pirate captain falls for innocent mermaid., NSFW-hinted chapters but likely no actual smut., Not always without love, Sex Without Romance, Suicidal Tendencies, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: A series of drabbles based on an original story I hope to eventually work on. Every drabble is inspired by a song which will be listed at the top of the drabble.There was once a pirate captain of great renown known as Nathaniel Redbones. One day he got over his head, meeting a sea witch owning a great fortune. To get this fortune, he tricked her into believing he loved her. She didn't take it well when she found out the truth. He lost his life as a human, turning into a hideous undead ghoul. She vanished into the sea foam after being shot.Fifty years later, Nathaniel happened across a mermaid who looked just like that wretched Calypso. He'll be damned if he lets his chance at humanity leave him once more.
Series: Maiden of the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617559
Kudos: 2





	1. Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a foreword.
> 
> These scenes are me testing the waters, so to speak, for a later project I hope to write by the name of Maiden of the Sea. Not all scenes will appear in the finished product.
> 
> Nathaniel Redbones is partially based on John Hancock from Fallout 4. Only partially. Manna is, as far as I remember, purely original.
> 
> First twenty-seven chapters were written a few months ago, so please understand my writing style may have changed.
> 
> Additionally, all chapters were written only during the duration of the song they're based on as a bit of a word sprint challenge.
> 
> All that aside, please enjoy!

**“Jolly Sailor Bold”  
By Christine Slayman**

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._  
I disdain all glittering gold.  
There is nothing can console me,  
But my jolly sailor bold. 

This is the tale of a woman who lost her memory, and through love, found it again. But memories lost aren’t always something you’re happy to have return.

There was once a sea witch by the name of Calypso. She was beautiful and deadly, and a pirate named Captain Nathaniel Redbones tricked her into believing he loved her. He robbed her of her treasures; she robbed him of his life. In the process, his first mate also perished, but shot Calypso in the process.

No one knows what became of Calypso. She was lost in the battle, some say. Others say she’s still out there.

But there is someone out there who bears a strange resemblance to Calypso, though few remember her face. One day she is found by the same Nathaniel Redbones, now an undead pirate captain of great renown, who can hardly believe his eyes. She looks so similar to the woman he tricked, but she doesn’t remember his face. She barely knows much at all. She calls herself Manna, and Nathaniel gets an idea. If she is Calypso, he’ll help her regain her memories and force her to turn him back. If not, he’ll use her as a bargaining chip against Calypso herself. They look so similar, after all. They could be related. 

Nathaniel won’t let anything stop him from returning to the world of the living. He’ll do it. No matter what it takes.


	2. Le Bien Quit Fait Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW stuff hinted at in this chapter. NOT non-con.

****

“Le Bien Quit Fait Mal”  
By Florent Mothe ****

_But what is this strange feeling,  
Which fascinates me as much as it disturbs me?  
I’m shivering, stabbed by beauty.  
The wound passes through my heart,  
And I take pleasure in the pain.  
I intoxicate myself in this poison  
Until I lose my mind._

Nathaniel knows it’s wrong. He tricked Calypso once before, made her believe that he had feelings for her. Truthfully, he did. But he cared far more about riches and gold than about the heart of a woman. He paid for it with life. 

And yet, here Manna is, beautiful and fair and completely reliant on him. It feels wrong. It feels sick. It feels so damn good. 

She’s barely just gotten the magic to transform her tail to legs, and she’s so unsteady. He takes the chance to “help her learn to walk”. Truthfully, he just loves the way she feels in his arms. Elegant and beautiful and soft. And so very much his. She just doesn’t know it yet. 

She tumbles into him and a shiver runs down his spine. Her body, clothed only by a tiny little nightgown, falls into him. He runs a hand up her thigh and gives her a kiss. She’s shocked, wide-eyed and beautiful. He brings her to bed. 

Their bodies are as one, even if he knows it’s just a pity fuck. No one could possibly bring themselves to love him. He knows it. He’s okay with it. 

Because there’s nothing quite as beautiful as Manna’s face, asleep by his side. 


	3. You'll Be Safe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manna learns the real reason Nathaniel keeps her around. It doesn't go well.

**“I Know I’m Wolf”  
Song by Young Heretics**

_Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you.  
The snow fields wouldn’t seem so big if you knew  
That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry,  
And I’ve captured you once, but I wasn’t quite right.  
So I’m telling you that you’ll be safe with me._

Nathaniel knew he messed up the moment he saw her face. She wasn’t supposed to know, wasn’t supposed to realize he was using her. He knows it was wrong. He didn’t care before, but now curses himself for starting to do so.

But she’s gone, bare feet running as far from here - from him - as fast as she can possibly. And he chases after her. This is an uncharted island. It can’t be safe. He doesn’t care if she has magic or fins or whatnot. She isn’t safe. Only he can keep her safe.

And yet she runs through the forest, the trees, bare dirt at her feet. She’s free and scared and hurt. Why would he use her? He said he would help her get home, if they could just figure out where home was. And now he just wanted her for her magic? Or her ties to Calypso - whoever that was?

It was wrong. It was all wrong.

Her legs ached as she collapsed near a tree. Her body is covered only by a nightdress. Calypso’s perhaps. It fits her well. Too well. She wants to tear it off, but it’s the only thing keeping her from the elements.

Thunder sounded overhead. Rain quickly followed.

She pulled her legs close to her in a broken-hearted hug. And she sits in the rain as it pours down above her. It hurts. It hurts. It _hurts_. But there’s nothing she can do and nowhere she can go.

Nathaniel needs her, and he’s the only one who can help her get home.

And, sure enough, he finds her. Red skin and bones soaked even through the clothes. He kneels down in front of her and extends a hand to her.

“Shall we be going, Sunshine? The crew awaits.”

She doesn’t want to. She just wants to go home. To Hell with him. To Hell with his curse.

She just wants to go home.

And yet she takes his hand and he pulls her up into his arms. He squeezes her tightly, and she almost thinks he missed her. But she isn’t stupid. She’s there for a reason. For only that reason.

And yet, she lets herself believe he really cares as he takes her hand and leads her back to the ship.

After all, where else can she go?


	4. Drunk Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't see her for who she is when he's drunk. Sometimes he sees who she was instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol. Alcoholism. Alcohol abuse. Drunkenness.

****

**“Drunk”  
Song by Ed Sheeran**

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up  
On the right side of the wrong bed.  
And every excuse, I made up.  
Tell you the truth, I hate what  
Didn’t kill me.  
It never made me stronger at all._

On nights where the sea seems at war with itself, he gets drunk. Absolutely plastered with whatever is on the ship or the tavern or wherever they are. Usually, he’s alone for this. Tonight is different. Tonight he has Manna.

He told the crew to keep her away from him, but she didn’t listen. Said she was worried about him. What an idiot.

He’s slouched over a table, not even bothering with the shot glass at this point. A bottle of whiskey is in one hand. A rusted silver locket is in the other.

She approaches and he looks up at her. Surprise turns to excitement, then hurt. 

“Calypso, you’re here? I’m sorry, I- I should have gotten dressed for you. You’re beautiful you know that.”

She goes to sit on the floor, but he’s quick to grab her by the shoulders and direct her to his bed.

“Are you mad about the treasure, my dear? My sunshine?”

He plays with her pale pink hair, kissing the locks, his free hand never letting go of hers. He doesn’t know who she is. He only sees Calypso.

“You know me. Ever a pirate. I see something I like, can’t help but take it. You would know. You were something.”

He chuckled half-heartedly to himself, then shook his head. Sadness took over. He placed his forehead on his knuckles and stifled a sob. 

“Gods, woman. What have you done to me? Did I hurt you that badly? You were so beautiful I couldn’t help but flirt with you. And you do this to me? You kill me and bring me back? Gods, woman! No one will even touch ol’ Redbones now.”

Manna can’t do much more than pull him into her arms.

“It’ll be okay.”

“It’s never okay.”

“I’m here.”

“You’ll go in the morning. You always do.”

“I’m sorry.”


	5. You Kill Me Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know what she was expecting the first time she saw him without his hood. Certainly not this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal tendencies.

****

**“Ohio Is For Lovers”  
By Hawthorne Heights**

_Because you kill me._  
You know you do. You kill me well.  
You like it too and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone. 

The first time she sees his ugly form, she’s asleep in the bathtub. It’s all he can give her, the only way he can keep her from drying out. It’s all he can do.

She wakes, eyes fluttering in the darkness, only illuminated by the moonlight coming in the open window.

He has his back to her, undressed now only to his pants. No shoes, or shirt, or coat. His bald head lacks his usual captain’s hat.

“Nathaniel?”

He turns to her, and she screams. He’s more bones than man. A wretch. A zombie.

He grimaces, then gives a half-hearted chuckle. “Should have expected this.” He motioned to himself. “Like what you see?”

She covers her mouth with both hands, eyes darting over his form. His bare feet make their way across the wooden floor, over to her. He reaches out to her, touching her cheek gently.

“What happened to you? Is that really you, Nathaniel?”

He chuckles weakly, and kneels down so he can look into his eyes. Or rather where his eyes should be. In their place are dark pits of black with just a fleck of light.

“This is what happens when you cross a sea witch, lass. She curses you. And I think I had the worst of it. I’m undead, love. Can’t die. I’ve tried. I’ve tried so many times.”

He expects her to pull away from his touch but, to his surprise, she pulls him into her arms.

“I’m so, so sorry, Captain.”

He doesn’t know what to say.


	6. I Can't Wait Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he plays the piano for her. He wonders if she remembers the songs he plays. Sometimes he's not so sure.

****

**“Ohio Is For Lovers”  
By Hawthorne Heights**

_Spare me just three last words.  
“I love you” is all she heard.  
I’ll wait for you, but I can’t wait forever._

There’s something about the way his gloved hands play the piano that moves her. Brings tears to her eyes. Sea shanties she can handle. Drunken love songs make her anxious. But then he has these songs. The broken-hearted songs.

Was his heart broken? She can only assume so. He looks like this after all. Skin and bones. The real Captain Nathaniel Redbones.

He said he wanted to talk, but all he’s done is play the piano. He hangs his head, and she almost thinks he’s crying but she can’t get a good look at his face.

“Captain?”

“What is it, Sunshine?”

“Have you always looked this way?”

“No. I told you before, didn’t I? A sea witch cursed me.”

“How long ago?”

“Fifty years, four months, twenty-one days.”

“You’ve counted?”

“I have all the time in the world. Counting is all I can do.”

She moves to get up, but he turns part way to her and leaves a hand up.

“Just sit. Just listen.”

She isn’t sure what to say. She clasps her shaking hands together.

“Did you love her?”

He hesitates, fingers lifting off the keys. He looks up at the ceiling for a minute, then down and shakes his head.

“I’m not sure anymore, lass. It’s been fifty years, as I’ve said. Perhaps it’s better I didn’t, after all the pain I caused her.”


	7. Lying In The Ocean, Singing Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel tells Manna how he became undead... minus a few key details. Maybe he doesn't know the whole story himself.

**“Dark Paradise”  
Song by Lana del Rey**

_All my friends tell me I should move on.  
I’m lying in the ocean singing your song.  
Ah, that’s how you sang it._

“When my crew found me, this old skin and bones way lying in the ocean. Couldn’t swim. Still can’t. Calypso was gone, and I was what was left. Thomas died, killed by her power. Beautiful thing but deadly.”

Beautiful like she is. Like she always would be.

“But, aye. My body clung to some old wood. That was the only thing keepin’ me afloat. Sea bitch took my ability to swim. I think she wanted me dead. Maybe she should have just killed me.”

His gloved hands clench his trousers in a tight grip. She’s silent, unsure of what to do, much less what to say.

“Because look at this existence, love. I’m not even human anymore. I’m something more - rather, something less. I’m undead, undying - a wretch. Women won’t so much as look my way without me keepin’ a hood on or payin’ a big sum to keep their screams hushed in their throat.”

She wasn’t sure what to say, so she opted to say the first thing that came to her mind. “Then why did she keep you alive, Captain?”

He wasn’t sure what to say. He raised a shoulder, then dropped it.

“Wish I could tell ya. I think honestly she just wanted me to suffer. Certainly didn’t think ol’ Redbones would learn his lesson, I’ll tell ya that.”

“Why not?”

“Sunshine, I’m a pirate. I lie, steal, cheat - that sort of thing. Ain’t no changing me. Ever.”


	8. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel's curse keeps him from dying. Some may claim this a gift. For Nathaniel, it's a living Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Depression. Suicidal tendencies. Strong language.

**“Dark Paradise”  
By Final Thought**

_And there’s no remedy for memory.  
Your face is like a melody.  
It won’t leave my head.  
Your soul is haunting me, it’s telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead_

It had been a while since Manna had last seen Nathaniel. They were soon to reach port and he ought to know about it. Maybe he was in his chambers?

One of his men gently grabbed her by the shoulder. “Miss Manna, you really don’t want to go in there. Captain’s havin’ a fit,” he warned.

“What do you mean?”

He shook his head. “He drank too much, thought about that sea witch, and now he’s a mess.”

“Someone should keep an eye on him then!”

“Not if ye don’t wanna get shot.”

“I’ll take that chance.”

She entered his quarters, and gasped at what she saw. His body was slumped over, skull open and bleeding. Blood coated the walls. Then, as if by magic, his head stitched itself back up, leaving only a scar. 

“Fuck. Fuck it all!” he swore, holding his head in his hands. A choked sob escaped his throat.

“Captain! What happened?”

She ran to his side and knelt by him, her fingers moving to absentmindedly trace the scar that had formed. He looked at her half-heartedly, eyes widening hopefully, before the light dulled from his eyes.

“Manna.” He said. She wasn’t who he wanted to see. “This life ain’t something I want. I don’t want to be alive.”

“But I want you to be.”

“Why? So you can see ol’ Redbones suffer? Calypso did a fine job of that, she did.”

“No. No, that’s not it at all.”

“Ah, that’s right. Can’t get home without me helping ya. Right?”

“No. I care about you, Captain. I will always care about you. Even if I lose my memories, I’ll always care.”

He didn’t know what to say to that.


	9. The Worst Thing That I Could Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never meant for her to find out, not like this. And yet, fate always did seem to have it out for ol' Captain Redbones.

**“Helena”  
By My Chemical Romance**

_What’s the worst thing that I could say?_  
Things are better if I stay.  
So long, and goodnight.  
So long, and goodnight.

He didn’t know she was hiding there. If he did, he would have held his tongue. Really, she didn’t mean to snoop. She’d been checking the pantry for a snack, where she heard two faint voices. Captain Nathaniel Redbones and his first mate Uncle Jacob.

“Captain, how long are you gonna keep that girl in the dark?”

“What do you mean?”

“The crew and I have nothin’ against her now. She doesn’t remember how she hurt ya.”

“Your point?” His voice was tense, essentially telling Jacob to just cut to the point already.

“Tell Manna that she’s Calypso. Stop hidin’ that you’re only getting her memories back to change ya back to a real, livin’ person. Captain, you’re just gonna hurt her again.”

That seemed to piss Nathaniel off. “You think I don’t know that? I’m aware! But I’ve hurt her enough for a lifetime. Damn Calypso’d just curse me worse, the bitch!”

Manna tried to hold back her tears as the shouting continued. It didn’t work. She started to cry, and they found her.

What a mess…


	10. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when Manna remembers it all, Nathaniel's guilt remains. If anything, it grows. How can he ever make up for what he did?

****

**“Helena”  
Song by My Chemical Romance**

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend  
To leave, and then  
We meet again  
When both our cars collide?_

Nathaniel often wondered how fate worked. Why would it bring Calypso back to him otherwise? He thought he’d seen the last of her in that cave in. He thought she died. Just killed him - turned him undead - and died.

And yet here she was. At first, she hadn’t had her memories. For so long, she hadn’t had her memories. And then, upon bringing her here to this place where they used to live, it all came back to her.

She remembered everything.

He thought she’d be mad when she remembered. But she wasn’t. She just smiled at him very, very sadly.

Was her heart still breaking, he wondered. Would it always be hurting her? Would he always be hurting her? The thought was hard to bear. 

“Nathaniel,” she said softly.

His heart damn near skipped a beat. Manna never called him Nathaniel. It was always Captain. Captain this, Captain that. And yet she called him Nathaniel.

He didn’t know what came over him, he pulled her into his arms.

“Forgive me, Sunshine. I can’t say I never wanted to hurt ya, but I don’t anymore. I’ll spend forever with ya if that’s what ya ask of me. I love you, okay? I love you with every inch of my bones, and that will never change.”

“I know.”


	11. Burn Out And Slip Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all fairy tales end happily. Manna wonders how her story will end: with a happily ever after or in heart-breaking tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Death. Blood. 
> 
> Unrealistic death scene. I'm so sorry.

**“Masterpiece Theatre II”  
Song by Mariana’s Trench**

_I’ll burn out and slip away._  
And this is just the part I portray.  
You’re beautiful.  
Can I hide in you and stay here? 

She’d finally done it. Finally turned him human just in time for her to be captured by those wretched Navy men. He couldn’t just leave her. He had to save her, swore to himself that he’d do it.

Look where it got him.

“Nathaniel! Nathaniel, please stay with me!” she begged.

And yet here he was, in her arms, bleeding out on that beautiful nightgown she always wore.

“Hey, lass. We all die sometime. Maybe not you. But us men? We die. And there’s not a damn thing more worth dying for than for you.”

She held him close, trying any every healing spell she could think of. But the wounds were fatal. There wasn’t a damn thing she could do. 

“Nathaniel, please don’t go. I love you.”

“And I love you, Sunshine. I’ll always be with you, in your heart.”

“Nathaniel!”

His breathing slowed to a stop, and the hand that was on her cheek fell limply to the side. Tears stung her eyes as she kept trying to heal him. It wasn’t working.

“Nathaniel, please… Please don’t go…”

She tried the one thing she couldn’t think of: the undead spell. She could only pray it worked.


	12. Wreck This If I Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter's scene but with a little more detail here and a little less there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Death. Hanging.

****

**“Masterpiece Theatre II”  
By Marianas Trench**

_I’ll wreck this if I have to.  
Tell me, what good would that do?_

After Calypso finally got her memories back, he sure as hell wouldn’t let the damn Navy of all people take her from him. And yet, he did. And they planned on hanging her for witchcraft and crimes against men.

By the time he finally gets to shore and finds her, she’s on her way to the gallows, head hanging low, tears stinging her eyes. She’s accepted her fate, but Nathaniel sure as hell hasn’t. Yes, she finally gave him back his human form, but he cared far more about her at the moment.

Perhaps for more than just the moment.

He gets there just in time for her to step up onto the gallows and the noose to be placed around her neck. Just as she goes down, he shoots the rope and she falls to the floor. His crew goes to rescue “Miss Manna” because she’s essentially a member of the crew, a member of the family.

But just as Nathaniel gets to her and helps her to the shore, he’s shot through the chest several times. The wound looks to be fatal. Manna panics and tries every trick in the book to heal him, with no luck. 

She’s not about to let him die in her arms. Not like this. Not now.

But he gently kisses her.

“Manna, my dearest Sunshine. You know I love you right.”

“I know.”

“Thank the gods.”


	13. Where Was My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you cross a sea witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Death. Violence.

****

**“White Blank Page”  
by Mumford and Sons**

_A white, blank page and a swelling rage, rage;  
You did not think when you sent me to the brink, brink.  
You desired my attention but denied my affections, affections.  
//  
Tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart?_

Calypso loved Nathaniel with every inch of her body and soul, even though everyone warned her not to. He’s bad news, they say. He’s only using you, they said. She didn’t listen.

And what was wrong with that? What was wrong with trusting the man who said he loved you? Calypso found no fault. She loved him, and only him. That would never, ever change. No matter how many centuries and lifetimes passed, she would always love him.

So why did it turn out like this?

Calypso had gone out to fetch some fruit and fish for breakfast, leaving Nathaniel asleep in her home. At least, she had thought the pirate captain fast asleep. If only that was the case.

In truth, he had been waiting for her to step out, so he and his men could raid her of her treasures.

She came back to Nathaniel carrying the last of the treasures out. 

“Nathaniel?”

She stared at him wide-eyed, blue hues full of hurt.

“Sorry, love. Hoped you wouldn’t see me this way. Hoped I’d be gone by then.”

“What have you done?” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Beg pardon?”

“What have you done?!” she screamed this time.

Her hair whipped around as if blown by a strange wind as her hands began to glow with an odd, blue aura. Her hands outstretched towards Nathaniel, a blue aura surrounded him, changing him. Someone shot Calypso. She turned her gaze to the first mate and killed him.

But Nathaniel was gone. He’d already fallen into the water, his transformation begun.

An explosive was set off, and Calypso collapsed. Blood stained her dress from where she was shot.


	14. Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She seems so defenseless sleeping there. It's strange in comparison to how powerful she once was.

**“Prelude 12/21”  
by AFI**

_This is what I brought you. This you can keep._  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. 

Nathaniel’s thumbs traced the silver locket that he’d held onto for so long. He couldn’t remember just how long now. Safely over fifty years. It was a little, silver thing, rusted over the years.

Inside, was a picture of a young, handsome man on one side, and a very pretty girl on the other. Calypso, his dearest gift, his worst crime. His heart ached. 

Manna. That was the name she was going by now. She didn’t remember a damn thing. She lay on the bed next to him, asleep and oblivious, and he looked down at her with an odd mix of pity and anger in his eyes.

Curse Calypso for what she turned him into. Curse himself for using Manna. Curse Manna for not remembering a damn bit of their history together.

He sighed and slipped the locket back on, easing into the bed next to Manna. He’d tell her everything one day if she didn’t remember. Just not today.


	15. Still I Wake Up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ain’t right to leave a girl like you alone with a guy like me.” 
> 
> Even if he does enjoy her company.

**“Fiction”  
by The XX**

_Fiction, when we’re not together…  
Mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation…  
Any certainties? How am I to tell?  
I know you’re face all too well,  
Still I wake up alone._

It leaves a sick feeling in his stomach. He thought Calypso was out of his life for ever, for good. Go figure fifty years later he finds a washed up mermaid who looks just like her.

After so many nights alone, with only the company of harlots paid by gold, he never thought he’d see her again. And yet, here she was, happily helping his crew as much as they’d let her. She is fragile and beautiful. Kind. Caring. Oblivious to all the pain he’s put her through.

“Sunshine, come here a minute.”

She happily complies, bounding over to him like an excited little puppy. “Yes, Captain?”

“There’s something I want to show you.”

“Lead the way, sir.”

He puts an arm around her shoulders, taking a moment to breathe in how warm she is. She offers him a kind smile, and he looks away. He can’t bring himself to meet her eyes.

“It’s time I give you your own room.”

“Whatever for, sir?”

“Just… Let me do this, will you, Sunshine? Ain’t right to leave a girl like you alone with a guy like me.”


	16. In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's getting so, so sick of betraying her. He blames that hurt look in her eyes.

****

**“In My Veins”  
by Andrew Belle**

_Oh, you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out.  
Oh, you’re all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth.  
Oh, you run away  
‘Cause I am not what you found.  
Oh, you’re in my veins.  
And I cannot get you out._

A choked sob alerts him to her presence in the pantry. He motions his first mate to leave, and Uncle Jacob does. His head hung low, gaze hidden by his captain’s hat, Nathaniel approaches Manna’s hiding spot.

“Sunshine?” he asks, peeking his head around the corner. His breath catches in his throat at what he sees. It almost makes him think he’s been thrown back in time fifty years. That look of hurt and betrayal on his face… She looks so much like _her_.

“Calypso, dear, if I may…”

But she isn’t Calypso. She is Manna. Good, kind, pure Manna.

He reaches out to touch her, hoping she can’t tell how his hand trembles. She pulls away.

“Is that all I’m good for?” she insists. “Are you just using me to get your old body back?”

“Sunshine, let me explain-”

“And why do you keep calling my Calypso? Calypso this, Calypso that! I am not Calypso! I’m me! I’m Manna!”

He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to tell her the truth. So he doesn’t. And she cries, heartbroken as he’s left her once before.

But this time he’s here for her. This time, he’s sure he can fix the hurt. He takes a few steps forward, arms outstretched to pull the mermaid close in a loving embrace.

But she ducks under his arms and starts to run.

He’s dumbfounded for a minute. What happened takes a moment to register. Then he swears under his breath and turns on his heel. 

“Manna, wait!”

But she’s long gone. Her bare feet are fast. He’s not sure if he’s using magic to make herself faster. Wouldn’t surprise him. She wants to get as far from him as possible. Of course she wants that. Who wouldn’t?

He searches the ship for her, but she isn’t there, and he looks to the nearby island with a look of dread.

“Ah, fuck me.”

He gets his men to grab a ship as quickly as they can and he hurries to the shore, gun at the ready in case anything tries to get in the way of bringing his dearest sunshine back to the ship.

Is he using her? Yes. Is it right? No. 

But damn it all, he can’t just leave her. Not again. 

Not with that damn look in her eyes.


	17. Give In So Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tells him she loves him. Might as well be a joke. He's not going to risk opening up ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Alcohol. Alcoholism. Drunkenness. Tobacco usage.

**“Weak”  
Song by AJR**

_One sip - bad for me…  
One hit- bad for me…  
One kiss - bad for me…  
But I give in so easily._

He wonders what Manna must think of him, pipe in one hand, bottle of whiskey in the other. Probably thinks he looks damn pathetic, a sorry excuse for a captain. 

He eyes her through half-lidded eyes, not quite sure how to react to that petite form walking up to him in little more than Calypso’s favorite nightdress.

“Captain, if I may…”

He vaguely gestures to the room around him. He’s sober enough to know she isn’t Calypso, that she’s Manna. But not quite sober enough to fully know how to react to what she says next.

“I think… I think I may be in love with you.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “Lass, you must be joking. Or I’ve drank too damn much. Maybe I oughta call it a night…”

He gets up and walks towards his bed, but she grabs his arm, giving it a tight squeeze. He can feel how soft her breasts are even through his clothes.

“Darlin’, ain’t no reason to love this bag of bones. I ain’t got an ounce of love in me for anyone.”

“Anyone?”

“Anyone.”


	18. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manna isn't sure how to deal with all these feelings building up in her chest. All she knows is that they hurt. All she believes is that those feelings aren't returned.

****

**“Weak”  
by AJR**

_But I’m weak. And what’s wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy, I love you when I fall for that._

There’s nothing quite like the tight, aching feeling in her chest when she sees him.

Captain Nathaniel Redbones. Confident and suave, with enough swagger and kindness to make up for the fact that he’s little more than skin and bones tinted the color of blood.

She feels the ache as he walks by her, clothed in true pirate fashion form. She feels it when he walks by her, and their hands brush so lightly against each other. And she especially feels it on nights like these.

She watches from across the room as he walks up to the building across the street. A brothel. He’s going to hire someone for a quick fuck. He hasn’t touched her since that one night. Not on purpose. She can’t bring herself to understand why.

He brushes off her advances, leaving her alone.

She turns and heads into the bar with the rest of the crew. She doesn’t see how he looks back uncertainly over her shoulder, perhaps waiting for her to stop him from spending his night in the arms of bought love.  


She sighs as she sits on a barstool, drinking nothing more than some juice. She never liked the taste of alcohol. Bitter thing, that.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked softly, sadly.

The crew wasn’t sure how to answer her.


	19. I Won't Budge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's better she not fall for him. That's what he tells himself as he finds himself in the arms of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. NSFW hinted at. Dub-con suggested (definitely not actually dub-con).

****

**“Weak”  
Song by AJR**

_No, thank you._  
They call me after dark, but I don’t want no part.  
My habits, they hold me like a grudge.  
I promise I won’t budge. 

He knows its wrong, but he’s been avoiding her since that night they shared together. He knows it was nothing more than a pity fuck, that he kind of coerced her into the whole thing on a drunken whim.

If it was anyone else, he’d laugh at the concept of corrupting her. He’d think it would be fun. But this isn’t anyone else. It’s Manna. Soft and kind and pure Manna.

He gave her her own room after that. Couldn’t bear to have her in his room.

His nightly company came from the women of the night. He saw the looks of disgust and pity they directed at him, but it was better than Manna. She actually smiled at him like he was handsome, like he was living. He couldn’t take that hidden kind of pity.

He glanced over his shoulder as she disappeared into the bar. He had no concern leaving her with his men. They’d keep her safe. And that left him to his devices.

The feeling of soft skin against his scarred and rotted flesh does little to absolve him of the guilt, but the pleasure almost masks the pain. 

Supple breasts that are larger than Manna’s, skin without the flecks of scales, long hair in natural colors - he’ll fuck them ‘til the sky turns gold if it keeps Manna away from him.


	20. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manna can't help but wonder... What was Calypso like? And how does she compare to the sea witch? Even more importantly, is Nathaniel still in love with her?

**“Hey Jealousy”  
Song by Gin Blossoms**

_And you know, it might not be that bad._  
You were the best I've ever had.  
If hadn’t blown the whole thing years ago  
I might not be alone. 

“What was Calypso like?”

The question took him by surprise, and his gaping mouth showed it. “Sunshine, where’s this comin’ from?”

She looked away sheepishly. “You said her name while you were sleeping, so I thought maybe you two had something together.” She gives a small, carefree shrug, unaware of what she’s asking of him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

He didn’t want to. He couldn’t quite put his reasons to words though. Maybe it was because he feared telling Manna what she’d been like before her amnesia would bring back that wrathful sea witch who’d curse him worse than before. Or maybe that the memories would all break her heart again.

Gods knew he could only handle looking at that quivering lip and teary eyes so many times in this immortal life of his.

“She was beautiful but very dangerous, much like the sea itself. I don’t think you two would get along. Nothing would stop that spitfire from fighting. You… You’re too kind for that. And let me tell you, it’s a welcome change.”

A welcome change in her, but he doesn’t say that.

“Did you love her?”

He groans. “This again?

“I just wanna know so I can-”

“Don’t worry about it, Sunshine. It’s best you don’t think too hard on it.”


	21. Don't Expect Too Much From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some letters are not meant to be seen by the world. Nathaniel's letters are an example of such.

****

**“Hey Jealousy”  
Song by Gin Blossoms**

_And you can trust me not to drink_  
And not to sleep around.  
And if you don’t expect too much from me,  
You may not be let down. 

He wasn’t good for her, and she knew it. But there was something about the way he kissed her, so sad and gentle, that made her wonder if she was special.

Yes, there were others. Of course there were. He made no attempt to hide his nightly excursions when they reached port towns. He’d drink himself silly, then find a tavern bed to lay with a lass or two. Or more. She tried not to think about it.

And she knew she shouldn’t have, but she decided to wander his room in his absence. She ran her hands over mahogany tables, and spun a little globe of the world with her fingertips, unsure of quite where they were on it.

On his desk were papers, some crumpled up and soon to be tossed away, others not yet written upon.

She eased into his comfortable captain’s chair and pulled her legs up close to her. Gentle hands reached and took a crumpled up paper and unfurled it from itself. The first words caught her attention.

_To my dearest Calypso._

Her brows raised. There was that name again. Calypso.

_You don’t know how I’ve suffered in your absence, sea witch. Fifty years is a long time not to age, and to be so hideous that ladies don’t want to touch me. What did you hope to accomplish with this anyhow?_

_And then there’s Manna_

It left off there. She wondered what he had to say about her, but decided it was better just to not ever ask. Ever.


	22. Give Me Love Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes feelings grow to be too much. Even then, there's no guarantee they'll be returned. That's a reality Manna is trying to live with.

**“Give Me Love”  
by Ed Sheeran**

_Give me love like hers,  
‘Cause lately I’ve been waking up alone._

Calypso… That name had been ever on her mind since the first time Manna had heard it. She knew it had something to do with her, had to do with why Nathaniel had agreed to help her find her home.

He even said her name in his sleep sometimes. She heard it as she’d lay curled up by his side to stave off the cold. On nights she couldn’t sleep, she heard his mumblings and wondered just what this Calypso must be like.

And then there were all those unfinished letters to her. Against her better judgement, she’d read so many of them under the guise of cleaning up the captain’s quarters.

Some were angrily written, others stained by tears and broken-hearted words. Some said he loved her, others he hated her.

It was too much. All these feelings building up in her chest… 

It brought her to his quarters one night. She hadn’t come in here since she last cleaned it, and before that when Nathaniel let her sleep in the same room as him.

His fingers dusted over an old piano. She sat on the bench by him with her back to the piano.

“Captain, I-”

“Yes, Sunshine?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“Don’t start this again.”

Her chest ached, and she gently took hold of the jacket fabric on his shoulder.

“Captain, please. I’m not joking. I am so very much in love with you. Why can’t you bring yourself to love me back?”

He says the first thing to come to his mind.

“Because you’re not her, not Calypso. I can’t bring my sorry self to fall for anyone but her.”


	23. Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easier to lie and tell her he doesn't love her. But sometimes he slips up. Doing the "right thing" is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: NSFW hinted at.

****

**“Give Me Love”  
Song by Ed Sheeran**

_And it’s been a while, but I still feel the same.  
Maybe I should let you go._

He sees the way her face falls upon the words leaving his lips. His old, dead heart ached in his chest, but he just kept playing the piano. Anything to distract himself with.

“Oh,” she says softly, and his throat tightens. She’s choking back tears, swiping furiously at her face. “Oh, I should have known, but I- I just hoped that maybe- Maybe I-”

His fingers leave the keys, balling up into shaking fists. But he isn’t angry at her. No, never her. Not her Manna side anyhow. No, he’s mad at himself.

“What will it take to make you feel better?” he asked, glancing at her out of the side of his eye.

She’s got her head in her hands, her small body shaking and trembling with sorrow. He always did this, always hurt her. Why couldn’t he just open up? Tell her the truth? Tell her it was her he loved; it had always been her. Didn’t matter if she went by Calypso or Manna. Didn’t matter if she was spiteful or soft. 

He was ever in love with her. The decades had changed nothing.

“No, I’m fine. I’m fine. It’s nothing-”

He turned from the piano, gently taking her hands in his. Dry lips press chaste kisses to her finger tips, and she looks surprised, guilty even. She must have thought she’d pressured him into this. But honestly, he’d been holding himself back for so long, that he couldn’t help it.

“Captain, I-”

He silences her with a kiss. Its not like hers, soft and pretty and gentle. It’s hungry and demanding, and she easily complies to him. Between kisses, she whispers her love for him, and it’s moments before he’s stripping her nightgown from her frail body and carrying her to bed.

In the morning, she’s still curled up by his side as he smokes. Dead eyes stare at the ceiling.

“You have to stop trying to love me.”

“But-”

“Promise me.”

“Yes, Captain. I promise.”

She starts to cry again.


	24. I Just Wanna Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subconsciously, Manna's memories slip through as dreams. Her first memory is a painful one.

****

**“Give Me Love”  
Song by Ed Sheeran**

_You know I’ll fight my corner,_  
And that tonight I’ll call ya  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol.  
No, I just wanna hold ya. 

Some old poet once said some wise words, if Nathaniel can just remember them right. To sleep per chance to dream, or something like that. He never quite understood what those words truly meant.

But to him, those words were the night where he lay in bed, smoking and drinking and not giving a damn care in the world. Anything not to have nightmares of that bitch Calypso again.

He had hoped to spend the night in quiet bliss. But things never did quite work out in ol’ Captain Redbones favor, now did they?

The door eased open with a small squeak, and he glanced up, moving his hat so that he could see who dared disturb him. As always, it was Manna. Had it been anyone else, he would have shouted at them. But it wasn’t. It was her.

She walked in, looking sheepish. Tears stung her eyes. He inhaled a breath when she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Couldn’t sleep, Sunshine?”

“Unfortunately not, Captain. I tried but I had nightmares.”

“What were they about?”

“There was a large fight in some sea shack. So many people yelling and fighting and there were gunshots and…” She sniffled back tears and shook her head. “I was so scared.”

He pulled her into his arms. “Ain’t nothin’ to be scared of. It was just a dream.” 

But he knew the truth. It wasn’t a nightmare. It was a memory. But why did her first memory have to be that one?


	25. A Small Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso loved mused, Nathaniel remembers. Sometimes Manna remembers those songs. He never knows what to do then.

****

**“9 Crimes”  
by Damien Rice**

_Leave me out with the waste.  
This is not what I do.  
It’s the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you.  
It’s the wrong time,  
But she’s pulling me through.  
It’s a small crime,  
And I’ve got no excuse._

The first time Manna found him playing the paino was after a night with a harlot. She had come into his room to ask him about something. He didn’t remember what. But there were tears in her eyes that hinted at a broken heart.

He seemed to be good at doing that to her. Breaking her heart.

His fingers played some old love song that Calypso had loved. He wondered if Manna remembered it. Judging by the way she began to hum, he would assume so.

His voice, deep and gravelly, began to sing. It was a song of a love cheated and thrown away, and the man full of guilt who had to live with it. Funny how that sad song would be one of Calypso’s favorites. A poet would call it foreshadowing or some shit.

Nathaniel just called it ironic.

But his voice caught in his throat when Manna began to sing. He faltered, then smiled and sang along, their voices in a bitter harmony. Gods, he missed singing with her. 

But she stopped singing, mid-chorus and sighed softly. 

“Did she love that song?”

“Who?”

“Calypso.”

“Aye, love. That she did.”

“I’m sorry I’m not her.”

He didn’t know what to say to that.


	26. The Sweetest Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that's been said and done, Nathaniel is just happy to have Manna by his side.

****

**“Travelling by Ambulance”  
by Monarchy**

_Craving human touch…  
You’re the sweetest curse.  
Open up your arms._

When was the last time a woman touched Nathaniel willingly? He couldn’t remember. But there Manna was, in his arms, slow dancing to the sound of the ocean waves.

He didn’t care anymore what he looked like. Undead or not - to hell with it all! He’d been so focused on being charming and handsome that he’d let his greed and lust take over. He took what he wanted. Anything he wanted.

And now all he wanted was free and here and entirely his, and he’d had to do nothing to get it.

She laughed and his grin only grew. He’d been so focused on getting her memories back and removing this curse, that he’d realized he didn’t really care anymore.

Granted, it helped that she gave him this form back as a way to keep him alive.

“Sunshine,” he whispered into her ear.

“Yes, Nathaniel?”

“We have eternity together, my dear. What’s the first thing you want to do? See the east? Learn some new spells? I’ll take you anywhere you want to go, Love.”

She just look up at him with that kind, innocent, naive smile. “There’s nowhere I would rather be but here in your arms.”

His cheeks flushed with blood he’d forgotten still coursed through his veins, and he looked away in an attempt to save face. Judging from her cute laugh, it hadn’t worked.

“Hey, fine by me, lass. But if you ever think of a place you want to go, your old skin and bones man’ll take you anywhere.”

“Well, there is one thing I want.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I wanna marry you.”


	27. Help Me Help Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel sets sail for Arcana Isle, an island that holds secrets and memories he hopes Manna will soon remember. The mermaid just hopes the island will be pretty.

**“Maybe I’m Just Tired”  
Song by As Tall As Lions**

_If I can be saved,  
Show me the way.  
Help me help myself, Baby.  
Don’t be confused.  
Our love is true.  
Tell by the way I’m looking at-_

The idea had come to him in a flash of genius one day. Why not take Manna somewhere she’d been before, in a life she’d forgotten as Calypso? He inwardly praised himself for his wisdom, and they set sail for Arcana Isle at once.

Ever oblivious as always, Manna stood by his side and looked out at the deep blue sea with a smile. He didn’t know how she could be so chipper with the wisdom that he was using her. He liked to think he still had a lick of his old charm left. Gods knew Calypso had taken every bit of his physical charm from him.

“Where are we going, Captain?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

She gave him a confused look. “Something about Calypso?”

The way she asked that caused his chest to tighten. He would ignore that. “Aye, lass. Something about her.”

He wanted to grab her by her shoulders, shake her, demand he change him back to a handsome young rogue. But that could wait until she remembered something, anything.

He just had to try and be patient, as hard as that would be.

“I hope it’s as pretty as she must have been.”

He hesitated. “Aye, that it is. Sunshine, you’ll just have to see it for yourself.


	28. Make Damn Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Nathaniel has the sea witch in his grasp. She claims she has no magic, that isn't Calypso. He won't be taking that chance.

**“Make Damn Sure”  
Taking Back Sunday**

_I’m gonna make damn sure_  
_That you can’t ever leave._  
_No, you won’t ever get too far from me._  
_You won’t ever get too far from me._

“Right this way, princess,” his gruff voice growled as he tugged her along by a rope. It was tied around her wrists to keep her from trying any weird voodoo magic. She claimed she didn’t know any, but Nathaniel would not be taking that risk. 

“Where are you taking me?” Manna demanded.

He chuckled a deep, gravelly laugh and pointed at a tower in the distance. It looked kind of like a repurposed windmill, or maybe a small fort or castle. It was made up of ugly, gray bricks. 

Honestly, everything about this was ugly. Especially Nathaniel and his dried, disgusting, skin and bones look.

He led up what felt like a hundred steps into the tower, and then up a few steps more. She had a great view overlooking the island, perhaps as a way to make up for her captivity or maybe a reminder that he’d know if she went anywhere.

He shoved her inside then shut the door behind him. Nathaniel leaned against the door, arms folded over his chest, eyes narrow.

“Here’s your room. Hope you like it.”

His tone was most assuredly sarcastic.


	29. Perfect Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a free mermaid, to a prisoner, to a "guest" - Manna wonders if the change in how Nathaniel sees her changes how she sees him. All the while, she curses the feelings growing in her chest.

****

**“Perfect Little Secret”  
Snow Patrol**

_It’s not as if I wanted_  
To fall so hard for you  
Or even understand  
These woken feelings. 

Manna wasn’t sure how things ended up like this. In the matter of a few weeks, she’d gone from a free mermaid constantly on the run to a captive of the great dread pirate Nathaniel Redbones, to a “guest” on his ship sailing the seas and searching for her lost memories. Though guest was used lightly.

She was supposed to hate him, for all that he’d done and for all that he was. And yet… What were these feelings? This tightness in her chest, the pains and aches of a woman in love… Why did she have to feel it for him of all people?

And why did he have to call for her when she was trying to deal with these damnable feelings?

“Captain, you called?” she asked, opening the door after her knock had gone unanswered.

He lay back on his bed, shirtless, captain’s hat tilted over his eyes to keep the light out. Even then, she felt like he was watching her. It sent a chill down her spine. But was the feeling entirely unwelcome…? 

She dared not question it.

“Aye. Figured you could make yourself useful and clean this mess of a room.”

Ah. So that’s how it was.

“Yes, sir,” she said softly and began her work, trying to ignore the fact his shirtless form on his bed was making her cheeks burn. 

She felt his gaze followed her but dared not turn around to see if this was really the case. Some things were better left unknown.


	30. Some Call Love A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel blames the ale, but it's getting harder to tell Manna "no". Curse those puppy dog eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcoholism.

****

**“Devil’s Tears”  
Angus & Julia Stone**

_Some call love a curse. Some call love a thief._  
But she’s a home.  
And she’s as much a part of this broken heart but, see,  
Broken bones always seem to mend. 

Nathaniel wasn’t sure how he ended up like this, watching her dance with his crew while he sat at the bar nursing a broken heart with entirely too much ale. She was smiling and laughing, and completely oblivious to how she made his heart ache.

She had changed so much since losing her memory. She seemed… happier, he supposed was the right word.

He sighed softly, downed another glass. He slammed it down on the counter.

“Hey, bartender, get me another-”

“Captain?”

“Yes, Sunshine?”

He glanced up from where he sat, careful not to let his hood fall and reveal his ugly mug. She smiled cheerily as she extended a hand to him.

“Come dance with me!”

He chuckled softly. “Love, I’ve drank so much I’ll stumble over both our feet.”

“Please?”

Those puppy dog eyes… How can he resist her? Even after all the pain Calypso caused him, he’s starting to get it through his thick skull that Manna isn’t her. She’s Manna. And he’d have her no other way.

“Alright, fine. But don’t blame me when I step on your feet.”

He took her hand and stood, leading her to the dance floor. There was something about the way that she looked in his arms under the faint light of the tavern that really set his heart racing. Hell, he’d done exactly what he swore he’d never do.

He fell for Calypso’s wiles yet again.


	31. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel thought he was rid of Calypso, that he killed her. When he finds a beached mermaid, he realizes that couldn't be anywhere further from the truth.

**“House of Memories”  
Panic! at the Disco**

_Those thoughts of past lovers,  
They’ll always haunt me.  
I wish I could believe  
You’d never wrong me.  
Then will you remember me  
In the same way  
That I remember you?_

When Nathaniel last saw Calypso, he had thought that would be the llast of her he’d ever see. He thought she was dead. It brought him a sick satisfaction knowing he’d hurt her at least a portion of how much she’d hurt him with her black magic.

At least, that’s how he felt at first. The more years that passed, the more Nathaniel grew bitter. Food hardly satisfied him. Ale gave him a buzz, but never enough to fully forget her face. And that wasn’t even talking about sex. Damn it all, where was the release?

And then he saw her. The gods must have thought it funny to leave her for him like this, beached on the sand, unable to return to the waters.

He stalked over to her, his hood covering his face from her view.

She looked up, blue eyes wide with fear.

He reached out and stroked her cheek. A sick smile curved his lips upwards.

“Well, well - if it isn’t Calypso. Been a while.”

But there was a blank look on her face. As if she really didn’t know who he was talking about. What was up with that?

“I’m sorry, but… Have we met?” 

She really didn’t know who he was.

Of course the gods always found it funny to give him a hard time. Figures.


	32. Bury A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel has his way with Manna. That's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual smut in this chapter. I don't know what came over me.

****

**“Bury A Friend”  
Billie Eilish**

_What do you want from me?  
Why don’t you run from me?  
What are you wondering?  
What do you know?  
Why aren’t you scared of me?  
Why do you care for me?  
When we all fall asleep, where do we go?_

Nathaniel had thought his charm long since died by the time he found Manna. He was hardly what you would call attractive, just skin and bones tinted the color of blood or perhaps raw flesh. He paid women to sleep with him, and yet…

Why was she here, with him, like this?

She nervously fidgeted with the end of her nightgown. It was all he had for her to wear, the only thing that would fit as she still had Calypso’s body. It showed off so much of her thighs. His tongue ran over his chapped lips, wetting them.

“Did you come for something in particular?” he asked.

Her cheeks flushed and she glanced around nervously. “N-no, not particularly.” She was such a bad liar.

He stood from his piano bench and closed the distance between them, running a hand up her thigh with a feathery lightness. 

“Really?”

She whimpered under his touch. He took that as his cue.

He cupped her chin in his hand, drawing her in for a hungry kiss. Oh, gods, he could feel it. He could feel her. And it was so damn amazing.

But he couldn’t just settle for a kiss.

She made a small noise of protest when he pulled away. He chuckled softly. Seemed he still had some of his charm left over.

“What is it? Craving more?”

Her cheeks reddened all the more, deeper flushed than her pale pink hair. Damn, he just wanted to hear her beg for him, beg for more.

She just nodded. “C-Captain, I-”

He lifted her quickly, fingers pressing into her thigh as he did so. He carried her to bed and threw her onto the covers, before climbing on top of her.

“Hush now, love. You don’t need to say anything. Ol’ Redbones already knows.”

He ran his calloused palm down her stomach, fingers rubbing her entrance through her underwear. It had been a necessary purchase when they reached a certain port, but damn did he wish it wasn’t there now. 

She squirmed under her touch, letting out a breathy gasp. 

What a silly girl. What a stupid girl. So naive and pretty and pure, and all she wanted was him. It felt good, too good to be true. It was all he could do not to burst then and there.

“C-Captain-” she begged.

But he wanted to hear her say it, say she wanted him. It would be a little victory in his book, a one-up on Calypso. 

“Say what,” he pressed, a twisted grin on his face.

“I need you.”

“Need me? I don’t understand what you mean.” He rubbed her clit through her underwear, savoring the way she squirmed. “Why don’t you say it?”

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Go on.”

“Please be inside me.”

That was all he needed to hear. He undid his belt buckle with one hand, pulled her underwear off and threw it across the room with the other.

As soon as he was out of his pants, he pulled her onto his lap. Fuck, she was so soft. Her thighs rested on either side of his legs as he positioned her just right.

“Slide on down, Sunshine. Take a seat.”

He guided her into his lap, feeling his girth press into her tightness. But, fuck, she was wet. So wet.

He gave a test thrust, and she let out a moan. Oh, gods, he could have cum then and there. But he was going to fuck her ‘til she couldn’t walk tomorrow.

He eased onto his back with Manna sitting on top of him. She gently undid his shirt and removed it, before resting her hands on his chest. Soft, so soft.

His mind went blank as he swore under his breath. 

But a whine brought him to his senses. “Sir,” she said softly.

“Yes, love?”

“Please… Don’t stop. Make love to me.”

His hands cupped her thighs, thumbs gently rubbing circles into her ass. She squirmed under his touch, moaning at the way his dick throbbed inside her. 

“With pleasure.”

He started to thrust, bouncing her tiny body in a way that made his break creak and threaten to give out. Her breasts bounced under her nightgown. He wanted to see her, all of her. He wanted to hear her cry out his name.

“Off with it,” he motioned to her nightgown with a nod of his head.

She obediently did as told, hands hovering above her chest as if to shield them from him. He wouldn’t allow that.

“Now, now. Let ol’ Redbones feel you.”

With a fluid motion, he moved to tower over her, her back pressed into his sheets. As he continued thrusting into her, savoring the way she gasped and moaned, his hands gripped her wrists and held them above her head. The other massaged her breast.   
“Captain, _Captain_!”

Now if only she’d say his name. Didn’t seem like she’d do it on her own. Guess he’d have to lead her into it.

“Come on, Sunshine. Say my name.”

“Sir, I don’t-”

He thrusted with all his might, silencing her then and there.

“Nathaniel, please! Please, I-”

_There we go._

He leaned down, pressing hungry kisses and nips to her neck, marking her as his. The kisses lowered to her collarbone, then her right breast. His teeth closed around the nipple and he gave a small tug.

“Nathaniel!” she begged. “I can’t take much more!”

“You’ll take it all,” he assured her. He sucked on her breast, savoring the taste of her flesh. 

His hips buckled not long after. Her hips twitched around him.

_Ah, fuck._

It wasn’t long after that he came, and he had no doubt she did as well.

He collapsed onto the bed beside her, and she moved to rest her head on his chest. She was red with embarrassment, sweat dampening her forehead. If he wasn’t so unused to getting release, he’d demand a round two, or three, or four. Anything to have Manna in his grip, begging for more and screaming his name. Who fucking cared if the crew heard? That would only remind them the girl was his.

He heard her breath slow, saw her eyelids flutter then close. He must have really worn her out. He vaguely wondered if it was her first time. Not as Calypso. Oh, he’d had his way with that sea witch. No. If it was her first time as Manna. 

But she was already asleep. He couldn’t ask. He lit up his pipe and breathed in the tobacco.

This wouldn’t be the last time, not if he had his way with her.


	33. Draw Your Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manna is eager for Nathaniel to meet an old flame from her past. The captain can barely stand seeing the sparks of love ignite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcoholism.

****

**“Draw Your Swords”  
Angus & Julia Stone**

_See her come down through the clouds.  
I feel like a fool.  
I ain’t got nothing else to give,  
Nothing to lose.  
//  
So come on, love. Draw your swords.  
Shoot me to the ground.  
You are mine; I am yours.  
Let’s not fuck around._

_‘Cause you are the only one_

“Captain! Captain, look!”

The cheery voice roused Nathaniel from his half drunken slumber, and he raised his head from the bar with a low grunt… just in time to see his little Manna come up to him, clinging to the arm of a stranger.

He stared the man down, trying to judge his relation to the mermaid. He seemed human enough, though bandages did cover the right half of his face. He wondered what that was about.

More importantly he was dressed as a naval officer. On principle, the captain loathed any member of the navy. Such was the norm when you’re a pirate, after all.

But the way Manna looked up at the officer, her blue eyes full of awe and - damn it all - admiration, it made Nathaniel sick. More than that, it made him angry. He wanted those eyes ever on him. 

Not that he had grown feelings for her. No, that wasn’t it at all. Rather, he needed her focus. The sooner she remembered everything, the sooner he could be a strapping young lad once more. That was far more important than some idiotic, imaginary feelings.

So why did his fist clench when the officer planted a kiss to her forehead? Why did his chest ache? Damn sea witch and her black magic…

“And this is?” he said, doing his best to sound uninterested.

“Tobias Hathaway,” she replied, as if he were meant to know who that was. He didn’t. So she continued, “He was an old friend of mine, long before we ever met. I met him when he was fishing one day, and we just so happened to become fast friends.”

Fast friends? Was that what she called it?

Tobias grinned at the captain, unaware of the ugliness his hood masked. “Pleasure to meet you, sir. Manna’s told me a lot about you.”

He cast a wary glance the mermaid’s way. “Has she now?” Nathaniel asked.

“Yes. You’re helping her get her memories back. Let me tell you, it broke my heart when I realized she didn’t know who I was.”

She didn’t know him either? What was that all about?

Nathaniel raised a brow. “I thought you said you became fast friends.”

She offered a sheepish smile. “Well, that’s what he told me anyhow. And I get the feeling I’ve known him for ages.”

So he was deceiving her. And she was just allowing it! Why couldn’t she accept that she was Calypso and use her magic to change him back just as easily?

“I’ve been doing my best to look out for her, but she vanished a few months back. Been looking for her since.”

“Mm,” Nathaniel gave no more than a grunt.

He was tired of this conversation, of seeing the way these stupid lovebirds fawned over each other. Made him sick.

He rose from his seat at the bar, tossing some coins onto the counter. 

“Thank you for your service, sir,” he said to the bartender. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Manna had that same confused, hurt look on her face. He was getting sick of that too. Didn’t she know how he felt? All that nonsense he spouted about not loving her, about her giving up on him - hadn’t she realized that was all a lie? Well, it started as the truth but-

But it didn’t matter.

He was going to nurse his aching head and wounded heart in his cabin, where he didn’t have to feel any more pain than was truly necessary.

“Captain, where are you going?” she asked, her voice soft. 

“Back to the ship. And you’d be wise to do so as well. We’ll be leaving soon.”

He turned his back on her and walked away without another word. He just couldn’t bear it anymore.


	34. My Heart Is Pierced By Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manna has been running from Nathaniel for so long. Just when she thinks she can sing him to watery grave, the gods see fit to test her luck again.

****

**“Jolly Sailor Bold”  
Acapella Onion**

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me,  
But my jolly sailor bold._

If there was one advantage Manna had over the pirate captain Nathaniel Redbones, it was the magic given to her with the life born of a siren. She sat atop the rocks, seeing his ship coming in the distance. She eyed it carefully, knowing they had her cornered.

But there were more tricks up Manna’s sleeve than that hideous captain could ever possibly imagine.

Not long after, they were within earshot. She could hear frantic yelling, no doubt orders from Nathaniel being barked out to the dogs he called a crew. 

A small smile curved her lips upwards. “Let’s play, shall we?” she said softly, before opening her mouth wide to sing an ode to sailors’ doom.

_“Upon one summer’s morning,  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay,”_

In the distance, her fin-like ears picked up the panicked screams of those seeing their crewmates turn to lovesick zombies. All part of the plan.

She happily continue singing, relishing in the fact that this plan was actually working. Were she lucky, she’d drown the whole lot. No offense to his crew. They seemed kind enough. But Nathaniel had been after her for so long that she was starting to think his death was the only way out.

She couldn’t kill him though. Bastard was immortal. Sometimes she thought he must love the freedom it gave him but, then again, he was always after her demanding that she turn him back “to normal”.

Seems his looks hadn’t always been as hideous as his heart. Color her surprised.

But every time she told him that she wasn’t the Calypso that changed him, he insisted on it all the more. It was getting on her nerves. She wanted to be rid of him so she could live an easygoing life traveling the seas. 

Anything to have that freak off her back.

She continued singing:

__

_“Conversing with a young lass  
Who seemed to be in paid,  
Saying “William, when you go  
I fear you’ll ne’er return again".”_

Miraculously, the boat lowered its sails, though it stopped her from luring them into the cliffs. Maybe they’d let her leave without a fuss? That would definitely be a dream come true.

But no. She saw a small boat in the distance. None other than Captain Redbones himself stood at the helm, motioning in her direction.

Maybe, if she were lucky, she could just get his men to capsize that boat? She could only hope. She opened her mouth to sing again,

__

_“My heart is pierced by Cupid._  
I disdain all glittering gold.  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor… bold…” 

Her voice trailed off as the ship got closer and closer. Much to her frustration, the ship didn’t capsize. In fact, it reached her with ease. The men’s ears glowed with some strange aura. Magic perhaps? Manna hated to see that they’d actually had the sense to get a fellow spellcaster on their side to cancel out her magic.

Damn that Redbones! He always managed to one-up her somehow!

He had that same shit-eating grin as the boat lightly knocked into the rocks near her. “Nice try, Calypso.” He glared down at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the ship. “But nice isn’t good enough.”

They gagged her with some not-so-clean rags before binding her arms in rope. Nathaniel sat her down next to him, before glaring down at the floor. He always seemed to figure out the best way to beat her. 

But this wouldn’t be where things ended.

She wasn’t Calypso. She never was, and never would be. And Nathaniel ought to be damned if he thought she’d so easily submit to him.

Oh, no. Manna, maiden of the sea, was already planning her next escape.


	35. The Good That Causes Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Nathaniel does, the more Manna realizes she's falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW implied.

****

**“Le Bien Qui Fait Mal”  
(The Good That Causes Pain)  
Florent Mothe**

_Now where does this strange feeling come from  
That fascinates me just as much as it disturbs me?  
I shiver, stabbed by the beauty.  
It’s like a knife in my soul,  
The wound going right through my heart.  
And I feel joy in the pain.  
I intoxicate myself with this poison  
Until it makes me lose my mind._

Manna couldn’t have possibly predicted it. She didn’t even notice, until the captain brushed past her one day. She had been free to wander the deck so long as she behaved herself, and so she’d happily done so. Watching the world go by felt almost magical sometimes.

But this feeling… Was that magic in itself?

His hand had just barely brushed hers, and yet she felt a sort of tingle in her skin. Had some fabric caught on her hands somehow? She raised her hands up to see, no, they were bare and free. 

The feeling came again when a storm began to brew. While his crew rushed to prepare for the oncoming waves and winds, Nathaniel quietly walked by her, leaving his coat around her shoulders as he did so.

He only paused for a brief moment, regarding her with a disinterested stare.

“Captain?” was all she managed to say, leaving an unspoken question in its wake.

He looked away. “Can’t let you get sick, witch. If you die, then there’s no cure for me. It would do you well to go to my chambers. You’ll stay warm and dry there.”

Ah, so it was all about him? As she followed his command, leaving the deck of the ship behind, she couldn’t help but feel a tightness in her chest. An ache of some sorts. She wondered if she was getting sick, but that couldn’t be it. She felt perfectly fine otherwise. But her heart was racing, fast and loud. Could Nathaniel hear it past the storm? Manna wouldn’t be surprised if he was able to.

And finally… Finally the feeling came again.

Nathaniel had absolutely trashed his room in a drunken rage, before flopping onto his back on his bed. His hat covered his sunken in eyes from the light, no doubt as he nursed the anger of too much whiskey. His shirt was bare, revealing reddened skin clinging to his bones with discolored scars covering those all too thin limbs.

She cleaned up quietly, humming to herself some song her parents had sang her before she got separated from them. She tidied up his desk and organized his papers. She put all his dirty clothes into a particular corner so that she could do some laundry later. She straightened painting, dusted off his piano, and just worked as best she could.

But it was so hard. The whole time, she could feel Nathaniel’s gaze on her. How he could see past his hat, she didn’t know. He was the walking dead. No doubt he had all sorts of tricks up his sleeve.

But the worst part of all? The gaze wasn’t entirely unwelcome. The fact sank in deeper and deeper until the room was clean. Her task was complete. She could return to her holding cell beneath the deck and leave his stare behind.

At least… That was the plan.

“Hey, witch!” he said, his tone cold and mildly irritated.

She couldn’t help but sigh. “Yes, Captain?”

“Come here for a minute.” He slowly sat up on his bed, tilting his hat up to reveal a dark look in his eyes and a sick grin on his face. “I wanna test somethin’.”

She did as told, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of his bed. “And just what is that something?” she asked.

Before she could get an answer out of him, he cupped her face a little too roughly in calloused hands and gave her a hungry, longing kiss. After he was done, he pulled away from her, studying her expression carefully.

What was he looking for? She wasn’t sure.

But his grin grew so he must have seen something he liked. Perhaps her slightly part lips, sucking in air greedily after that surprisingly lengthy kiss? Her flushed cheeks from a touch she couldn’t tell whether was wanted or not? Or maybe something in her eyes…?

He pulled her to him, into his lap so that she was straddling him. The bare nightgown he’d thought to cover her in did so little for the imagination and, despite his decidedly dead status, she felt something prick her inner thigh.

“C-Captain,” she blurted out. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I figured I’d see if you fell for me.” He chuckled softly. “You stupid girl. You have.”

And she couldn’t deny it as he led her into kiss, hungrier than the last. His hands roamed her body and she couldn’t bring herself to push them away. Instead, she brought her arms around his neck to hold him closer, tighter. 

And yet he broke the kiss. Against her will, a small whine escaped his throat.

His eyes were completely on her as his tongue wet his lips.

“Oh,” he said. “This’ll be fun.”


	36. You'll Be Safe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manna hoped Nathaniel had changed. He proved otherwise.

****

**“I Know I’m A Wolf”  
Young Heretics**

_Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you.  
The snow fields wouldn’t seem so big if you knew  
That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry,  
And I’ve captured you once but I wasn’t quite right.  
So I’m telling you that you’ll be safe with me._

Manna paced about in the kitchen area of the ship, eyes perusing the various fruits, vegetables, and other goods that made up the pantry. She was hungry, though she couldn’t decide what she was hungry. Maybe she’d even bring some food to the captain. He must be hungry as well.

Just as she had decided on some dried, salted meat, she heard faint voices, whispering and angry. She had thought to just escort herself out and apologize for interrupting them, where she heard what the first mate said.

“Captain, you’re using her, aren’t you?” 

Using who? Manna couldn’t help but wonder. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ducked behind a counter so she could eavesdrop on the conversation.

The captain gave a firm huff. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re playing lovebirds with her. I’ve seen it. We’ve all seen it. And the way she looks at you-“

Nathaniel was quick to stop that train of thought. “And I’ll remind you to hold your tongue. I don’t know what that witch thinks she’s doing or feeling and, frankly, I don’t care. If all it takes is me playing lover to get her happy enough to change me back, so be it.”

Playing lover? He didn’t mean- No, that had to be someone else. Anyone else but her.

“Then tell me then, Captain, do you love Manna?”

And Nathaniel laughed. He honest to the gods laughed as if it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.

“Are you stupid? I can’t stand her. She did this to me, and she’ll pay as soon as I’m done with her.”

Manna tried to hold her tongue, tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. So he was just using her. She didn’t want to believe it was true. She wanted to pretend that Nathaniel could just… just change. Be a better person, even if he looked like the damned.

She supposed she was wrong. 

He didn’t love her. Clearly, he never had. And she’d been stupid enough to fall for it.

She covered her mouth to muffle her choked up sobs as the tears flowed free. She prayed they wouldn’t find her. She’d hate to think what they’d do to her if they knew she had heard the whole conversation, a conversation she clearly was never meant to have heard.  
 _Stupid, stupid, stupid… Of course he’d do that to you! Redbones loves no one – that’s supposed to be obvious! Manna, you big idiot!_

“Hey, did you hear that?”

Manna bit her lip in hopes of stopping her sobs. It was too late.

“Aye, and I’m gonna see what it is.”

She heard Nathaniel make his way over to the counter, his first mate in tow. Slowly, Manna stood. She gave up on hiding her sobs, her hands instead balled into trembling, white-knuckled fists at her sides.

Nathaniel paused, hesitated even. His faintest traces of brows knit together and he opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat. He was probably just surprised his stupid, little pawn had heard everything he’d had to say.

“So that’s how it is, is it?” Manna said softly, chuckling in a sorry sort of way. “I’m just the stupid, naïve sea witch that you tricked. That’s it, right?”

He reached out to touch her cheek, but she jerked her head away. She didn’t want him touching her. He’d already defiled her enough with his treachery.

“Calypso, I… Bloody, son of a- You weren’t supposed t’ have heard that.”

He actually sounded sad. The man ought to have had an award with such a performance. If his looks weren’t that of a washed up wretch, he could have made a fine actor. But he wasn’t. He was a selfish, cruel pirate captain who had wasted her time and scorned her affections.

“But I did hear,” Manna said. “And I understand exactly how you feel.”

He took a step forward, arms wide as if he was trying to hug her. She felt his first mate’s shock mirror her own. He was just acting though. That’s all it was – an act.

And Manna had had enough.

She ducked his arms and ran out of the pantry. She had been content to be aboard this ship, going to gods know where, until that very moment. But that was it. She was leaving this ship, this crew, that wretched man behind.

Before anyone could stop her, Manna dove off the edge of the ship.

Once she hit water, her legs bound together to become a blue-scaled tail. She swam without direction, without purpose – anything to get away from here. She didn’t know how long she swam, but she eventually reached the shore. 

Slowly, her tail broke apart into legs as she made her way up the empty beach. Her nightgown hung tight to her wet body, but she paid it no mind. It was the only thing keeping her from the elements.

She didn’t know how long she walked or where she went. She just kept moving until her legs had finally had enough and she had to sit in the shadow of a large tree. Her back pressed against the hard trunk as she tried to catch her breath.

Her sobs returned as her lung ached. She pulled her legs close into a hug and buried her face in her knees. She didn’t try to stifle her sobs this time. She let herself cry, let herself let all of those emotions out until she had no tears left to cry.

Time continued to pass with Manna all the while unaware. She closed her eyes drifting into a weary sleep.

“Manna!” a voice called.

She groaned slightly, turned to her side to face away.

“Manna, damn it, wake up!” the voice said again.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, just on the edge of her vision. Of course he’d followed her out here. Captain Nathaniel Redbones would likely never have enough with her until he was safely human once more.

He chuckled softly, half-heartedly. “You’re a tough girl to find.” 

“Wish I hadn’t been found,” she replied easily.

“Don’t be like that,” he said, his voice almost begging.

Let him beg, Manna decided. Even then she wouldn’t trust him.

“Could you leave now?” she asked.

His gaze darkened. “You know I can’t do that, not ‘til I get what I want.”

He lifted her in his arms and she didn’t have the strength to fight back. She just sighed and admitted this was her fate. She would be pawn of Captain Redbones until he’d had his fill of her.

That was simply her lot in life.

And she hated it.


End file.
